Freeze
by syntia.amano
Summary: Squalo membuka matanya, tapi dia ada dimana? Lalu? Kenapa dia menanyakan Dino? "Bos, kalau terus seperti itu captain bisa direbut keluarga Cavallone." UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Freeze

Syntia : Iih! Kenapa Xanxus selalu jadi bidang perhatian Squ-chan! Padahal kan ada Dino yang selalu mencemaskan dia!

Gaoi : Buat aja Squalo suka ama Dino

Syntia : Tapi Dino punya Kyouya!

Gaoi : Buat aja dia suka sama yang lain

Syntia : Kufufu, benar juga

Gaoi : Disclaimer by Amano-sensei

Syntia : WARNING! OOC, shounen-ai, gaje, tidak mengandung EYD yang baik dan benar.

Gaoi : Mungkin bakal nyeremet atau jadi yaoi

Syntia : Pairing masih dirahasiakan!

xxxx

"Squalo sudah sadar!"tereak Lussuria saat melihat sosok di tempat tidur King Size itu terbangun.

"Ushishishi, Sleeping Beauty bangun juga,"ejek lelaki yang mengaku dirinya pangeran itu sambil makan apel.

"Captain, Bel-senpai memaksa-ku pakai topi ini lagi,"lapor Fran tetap dengan nadanya yang monoton.

"Voi, aku dimana?"Tanya lelaki berambut panjang itu sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit. "VOI! PERBAN APA INI?"

"Yare yare, kalau dia semangat seperti itu berarti tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan,"dengus Arcobaleno Mist yang masih santai nongkrong di pundak Bel.

"Squalo-chan, aku sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu. Nanti dimakan ya!"centil Lussuria.

"VOI! KENAPA AKU BISA ADA DISINI?"kesalnya saat tak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ushishishi, ini kan kamar Bos. Bos berbaik hati(?) meminjamkan kamarnya hanya untukmu Squally."

"VOI! KENAPA TIDAK DI KAMARKU SAJA!"

"Squalo-chan, kamarmu kan belum selesai direnovasi gara-gara kejadian uji coba Verde minggu lalu,"ingat lelaki berkacamata itu sambil mengoyang-goyang kan telunjuknya kea rah Squalo.

"Che!"

"Yare, yare, mungkin penyakitnya lumayan parah sampai tidak ingat hal itu."

"Ushishishi, kalau begitu pangeran akan memanggilkan dokter dulu untuk Squally."

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU SQUALLY!"

"Captain, kalu kebanyakan teriak bisa-bisa darah tinggi captain kumat,"ingat lelaki bertopi kodok itu.

"Kyaa~ itu tidak boleh terjadi! Ayo Squalo-chan, kau harus banyak istirahat!"paksa Lussuria.

"Voi, berapa lama aku tidur?" Lussuria saling berpandangan dengan Fran.

"Sekitar tiga hari."

"APA?"

"Kata dokter, penyebabnya karena kau kurang tidur."

"VOI! YANG BENAR SAJA?"

"Hee, captain tidak ingat ya? Captain kan sudah lebih dari seminggu mendapatkan misi terus dari Bos."

"Lalu saat turun dari tangga, kau terjatuh,"jelas cowok centil itu.

"Che! Aku tidak mungkin seceroboh itu."

"Sebenarnya karena kau berjalan di depan Bos dan tidak cepat-cepat minggir, akhirnya bos menendangmu."

"APA?"

"Karena itu Bos membolehkanmu memakai kamar ini."

"Lalu dimana dia?"

"Bos pergi ke Vongola HQ dengan Lavi sejak 3 hari yang lalu." Squalo terdiam memikirkan kata-kata banci satu itu. "Yang penting sekarang Squalo-chan sudah sadar."

"Bagaimana dengan keluarga Cavallone?"

"?"

"Kenapa? Apa pertanyaanku aneh?"bingungnya saat wajah Lussuria menampakkan keterkejutan. Kalau Fran sih tetap tidak berubah.

"Sebenarnya hari ini mungkin kepala keluarga Cavallone akan da…"

BRAK!

"SQUALO!"teriak lelaki berambut pirang itu di depan ruang mereka berkumpul. Di belakangnya berdiri banyak sekali lelaki berpakaian rapi.

"Che, Bucking Horse." Lelaki itu mendekatinya dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku dengar kau tidak sadarkan diri selama berhati-hari karena kurang tidur. Apa kau masih merasa sakit?pusing? panas?" Dia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Squalo yang membuat Lussuria bersorak kegirangan. "Apa kau sudah makan?" Bola mata Dino menangkap semangkuk bubur yang berada di atas Laci. "Apa kau bisa makan?"

"Che, berhenti mengurusiku. Kita sudah bukan teman satu sekolah lagi."

"Tapi kau tetap temanku. Romario!"panggilnya kea rah anak buahnya yang berada di belakangnya. Salah satu datang mendekat.

"Che, kau masih saja bergantung pada Romario ya?"ejeknya tapi Dino tidak mempedulikannya.

"Bagaimana?"tanyanya saat Romario selesai memeriksa denyut nadi Squalo.

"Tidak ada masalah."

"Syukurlah."

"VOI! Kau kira bisa membunuhku semudah itu?"

"Squalo, buka mulutmu!"suruhnya setelah mengambil bubur yang ada disana.

"Voi, mau apa kau?"

"Itu jelas kan? Menyuapimu."

"KYAAA! Romantisnya~"jerit Lussuria. Fran memandang mereka santai, dia kan memang poker face.

"Voi, kau gila ya?"

"Orang sakit harus banyak makan."

"Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Tidak! Aku akan menyuapimu."

"Voi!"

"Squalo, buka mulutmu!" Squalo memandang lelaki itu.

"Baiklah,"pasrahnya sambil membuka mulutnya. Membiarkan Dino menyuapinya.

"Ushishishi, sepertinya pangeran kembali di saat yang tepat,"celutuk suara dari arah pintu. Bel dan Mammon sudah ada disana bersama salah satu dokter Varia.

"Yare, yare, kalau kau begitu sehat, mungkin kami tidak perlu membawakan dokter.

"Kasu, apa yang terjadi disini?"kesal seseorang yang langsung berjalan masuk ke sana.

"Bos, sudah kembali?"

"Ushishishi, ada masalah apa di Vongola HQ?"

"Yare, yare, sepertinya Squalo sudah harus dipindahkan lagi."

"Maaf Xanxus, aku menyusahkanmu dengan orang-orangku."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Trash?"Tanya Xanxus tanpa sekalipun melirik yang lain. Dia kini berada lurus di samping Dino.

"Itu bukan urusanmu,"jengkelnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sehat. Cepat pergi!"

"AKH!"erang Squalo saat lagi-lagi rambutnya ditarik dengan paksa oleh Xanxus dan dilemparkannya cowok itu ke lantai.

"SQUALO!" Dino mendekatinya sambil memeriksa perban yang masih melekat di kepala cowok itu. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"khawatirnya. Lussuria menerima mangkuk yang disodorkan Dino padanya.

"Ushishishi sepertinya ini akan jadi pemandangan yang menarik."

"Huh,"dengus Lavi senang. Tentu saja dia kan sudah Xanxus freak.

"Yare, yare, endingnya tidak berubah ya?"

"Kau bisa berdiri?"Tanya Dino ke Squalo yang terus saja memandang kesal kea rah cowok yang tadi membantingnya.

"Aku bisa sendiri,"jawabnya setelah jeda beberapa saat. Dia menoleh kea rah Dino. Wajahnya terlihat cemas sekali.

"Xanxus, aku akan membawa Squalo ke tempatku sampai dia benar-benar sembuh."

"Itu terserah kau, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan nasib Trash itu."

"Bos, kalau terus seperti itu captain bisa direbut keluarga Cavallone."

"?" Semua orang memandang kea rah Fran.

"Ada apa?"bingungnya.

"Ushishishi, ini lebih menarik daripada yang kukira."

"Yare, yare, mungkin lebih baik aku pergi dulu,"ucap Mammon lalu langsung lenyap dari pandangan. Rupanya dia tidak ingin tertimpa masalah gara-gara mereka sama-sama Guardian of Mist Varia.

"Kalau begitu kami akan pergi juga. Ayo Squalo!"ajak Dino sambil menggandeng tangan Squalo keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tunggu!"suruhnya menghentikan Dino yang menyeretnya. Dia berjalan mendekati lelaki yang dipanggil Xanxus itu.

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu kau siapa atau Bos keberapa Varia, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau memperlakukanku seenaknya,"tegasnya lalu kembali kea rah Dino.

"HAhahahahah!"

"Bos… tertawa?"bingung guardian Varia yang lain kecuali Fran dan Squalo.

"Oi Trash! Apa maksudmu dengan tidak tahu siapa aku ini?"tanyanya.

"Karena aku memang tidak tahu kau siapa. Kau bos baru Varia ya?"

"EHHHHH?"

xxx

(Background song : Re Cycle)

Tsuna : sy…syntia-san… apa… tidak apa-apa?

Syntia : apanya?

Tsuna : kalo Dino-san dekat-dekat Squalo-san?

Syntia : Oh, kau takut Kyouya datang dan meng-kami korosu ya?

Hibari : Siapa yang tadi memanggil namaku?

(Background song : Namimori Chuu theme song)

Tsuna : HIEE! Dia datang!

Syntia : Hibari-san?

Hibari : Kau yang tadi memanggilku kan Herbivore?

Tsuna : GYAAAA! Bukan aku!

Syntia : Ah, tadi katanya Tsuna ingin sekali bertarung melawan Hibari-san!

Hibari : Ooh baiklah, kalau itu maumu.

Tsuna : SYNTIA-SAN PENGKHIANAT!

(Background song : Familiar)

Syntia : Fyuh, rupanya jurus timpahkan semua pada Tsuna hasil ajaran Reborn-san berguna di saat begini, kufufu

Gaoi : Cepat selesaikan chapter ini, pembaca sudah mulai kesal tuh!

Syntia : Ah, gomen para reader sekalian. Aku baru bisa posting fanfic tentang Squalo lagi karena kekurangan materi untuk fanfic normalnya.

Gaoi : Apa? Fanfic normal? Bukannya kau mau jodohin… UMP!

Syntia : Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Jangan lupa ya! PLEASE REVIEW MINNA!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Freeze

Syntia : Kufufu, sesuai request jadi aku update dulu chapter ini, heran kapankah aku bisa menyelesaikan fanfic-ku yang normal?

Tsuna : Bukankah itu karena syntia-san merasa kesal sama sang heroine?

Syntia : Ah, benar juga. Biar tidak lama-lama, TSUNA!

Tsuna : WARNING! OOC, shounen-ai, gaje, mungkin typo.

Syntia : Pairing tetap dirahasiakan untuk sementara. Tapi kalian bisa melihat hint-hint disini kufufu.

XOX

"APA? SQUALO HILANG INGATAN?"jerit Yamamoto, Gokudera, dan Lambo secara bersamaan. Reborn hanya duduk tenang menerima informasi yang diberitahukan pada mereka yang kini berada di ruangan itu. Sedang guardian yang lain? Jangan Tanya mereka ada dimana ya. Tsuna menganggukkan kepala pelan.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"cemas Yamamoto, secara orang yang paling dekat dengan Squalo kan memang dia, lagipula Squalo pernah menjadi guru latihan berpedangnya dan ehem mereka kan sama-sama rain guardian.

"Sepertinya sejak sadar dari tidurnya dia mengalami amnesia,"ujar Tsuna lesu.

"Apa itu artinya dia melupakan semuanya tentang Varia dan Vongola?"tanya Gokudera langsung to the point. Tsuna menggelengkan kepala lemah.

"Sepertinya yang tidak diingat Squalo hanya Xanxus saja."

"HAH?"

XOX

"USHISHISHISHI!"tawa Belphegor laknat setelah baru saja dokter mengatakan kalau Squalo menderita amnesia sementara yang kemungkinan adalah efek samping dari terjatuhnya dia di tangga.

"VOI! DIAM KAU!"teriak Squalo kesal, tapi sang pangeran sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya dan Xanxus? Sudah menghilang entah kemana bersama Lavi.

"Squalo-chan, tidak baik marah-marah. Kau kan masih sakit,"tenang Lussuria saat Squalo hendak mengambil asbak terdekatnya dan melemparkannya ke arah Bel yang masih tertawa dengan nista. Hmm, rupanya tindak tanduk Xanxus benar-benar memperngaruhi Squalo.

"Tapi karena captain sama sekali tidak ingat bos, apa itu artinya bos melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada captain?"tanya Fran monoton. Lussuria dan Belphegor langsung mengingat-ingat kejadian buruk yang selama ini selalu dilampiaskan kepada Squalo disaat bosnya sedang masa-masa PMS ataupun bosan. Mulai dari yang paling sederhana seperti menjambak rambut Squalo sampai melemparkan benda dan orang padanya.

"Kalau begini, aku tidak bisa membawa Squalo pergi dari Varia,"sedih Dino. "Obat paling mujarab untuk orang yang kehilangan ingatan adalah tinggal di tempat dimana dia kehilangan ingatan. Aku tidak mungkin membawa Squalo bersamaku. Lagipula Squalo masih harus menyelesaikan tugasnya di Varia."

"Voi, itu tentu saja. Tidak mungkin hanya gara-gara amnesia bodoh ini aku meninggalkan tugasku sebagai salah satu guardian Varia. Siapapun bos yang kalian panggil sekarang itu, aku tetap akan melaksanakan tugasku,"jawabnya yakin.

"Squalo-chan, ternyata meskipun kau telah melupakan bos, cintamu yang besar pada bos tidak berkurang,"bahagia Lussuria.

"Hah?"bingung Squalo dan Dino secara bersamaan.

"Ushishishi, tapi aku heran kenapa bos malah menyingkir saat keadaan sedang seru seperti ini ya, apa bos merencanakan sesuatu lagi ya?"

XOX

"Apa kalian mengerti?"Tanya Xanxus pada guardian Varia yang kini sedang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya minus Squalo tentunya. Entah kenapa siang itu dia mengumpulakan mereka semua bahkan membatalkan semua misi mereka hari itu.

"Ushishishi, tentu saja bos."

"Aku mengerti bos, aku akan mendukungmu!"ceria Lussuria.

"Yare yare, lagi-lagi aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan tanpa bayaran,"sesal Arcobaleno mist yang masih melayang-layang itu.

"Um!" Ok, nggak perlu dijelaskan juga kalian semua tahu siapa yang ngomong kan?

"Tapi kalau Captain dibiarkan seperti itu, bisa-bisa captain benar-benar direbut keluarga Cavallone,"ujar Fran. Xanxus memandangnya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya semenjak kehilangan ingatan captain selalu saja berbicara dengan kepala keluarga Cavallone. Entah itu karena dia ditelepon atau captain yang meneleponnya,"jelas Fran yang masih setia dengan nada monotonnya dan tentu saja cirri khas wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Ushishishi, sepertinya Squally juga lebih perhatian denganku,"ucap Bel sambil memain-mainkan pisaunya.

"Perhatian?"bingung Lavi.

"Ah, aku ingat! Beberapa waktu yang lalu memang Squalo menyuruhku untuk memasakkan makanan khusus untuk Bel, katanya mungkin penyakit psiko Belphegor sedang kumat jadi aku yang ditugaskan untuk membuatkannya."

"Yare yare, untung saat itu aku tidak ada di tempat,"bahagia sang baby itu, dia pasti bakal langsung muntah kalau ngeliat Squalo begitu perhatian pada sang pangeran psiko ini.

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli apa yang terjadi sekarang dengan trash itu, yang jelas dengarkan kata-kataku! Jangan mencoba mengungkit lagi kejadian trash denganku. Anggap saja kami baru bertemu kemarin. Jangan menjelaskan tentang sesuatu yang tidak perlu!"

"SIAP!"

XOX

"Squally~"panggil Bel dengan girangnya sambil berjalan extra melambai ke arah cowok itu.

"Voi, ada apa kau memanggilku?"kesalnya, terang saja dia baru saja mau kembali ke kamarnya dengan alasan 'tidak sudi' tidur di tempat bos baru mereka itu. Yang lain sih cuma manut aja, meskipun udah di kasih tau kalau kamarnya hancur gara-gara Verde. Alhasil dia ngerampok kamar salah satu anggota pasukannya yang ke FORCE buat nginep di halaman Varia.

"Aku dengar keadaanmu sudah membaik berarti Squally sudah bisa mengemban misi ya, ushishishishi,"tawanya. Squalo memandangnya curiga, pasti ada apa-apa dengan cowok ini, dia yakin!

"Bel, kau pasti baru saja ditolak Mammon, jadi sirkuit otakmu semakin rusak,"yakin Squalo lalu mendekatkan jidat mereka berdua untuk merasakan suhu badan Bel serta kinerja otak pangeran psiko satu itu.

"Ushishishi, memangnya sejak kapan pangeran bisa ditolak?"tanyanya. Rasanya dia merasakan hawa kegelapan, tapi dimana ya? Pangeran itu menoleh ke arah aura tersebut berasal dan melihat bos mereka tengah berdiri mematung disana. "Ushishishi, Squally mungkin ini sudah waktunya hukuman,"senangnya.

"Hah?"bingung lelaki berambut panjang itu lalu menjauhkan dirinya. Dia menoleh mengikuti arah pandangan Bel. "Oh bos, ada keperluan apa?"tanyanya dingin, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Xanxus. Xanxus memandangnya tajam. Bel sih cuma nyengir, gak biasanya kan Squalo ketemu ama Xanxus tapi yang keluar bukan teriakan VOI! Atau lemparan serta sikap kasar dari bos mereka ke Squally.

"Besok kau ke ruang kerjaku, ada pekerjaan!"suruhnya lalu pergi.

"Ushishishi, sepertinya bos benar-benar mau melakukannya,"cengir Bel.

XOX

"Kufufu, cerita yang menarik,"senang lelaki yang kini duduk di sebelah lelaki bertopi kodok itu.

"Master, kalau menertawakan captain terus bisa kena kutukan hiu lho,"ujar Fran monoton, tak jelas pada siapa.

"Kufufu, tapi ini benar-benar menarik. Mungkin aku harus menemuinya, mungkin dia tidak ingat padaku juga, atau reaksinya sama seperti saat dia dengan Storm guardian Varia,"isengnya.

"Master, bos bisa marah loh kalau master terlalu ingin mendekati captain,"ingat kodok satu itu.

"Kufufu, tenang saja itu tidak akan terjadi karena aku akan langsung kembali menghilang. Aku kan tidak mau berurusan dengan mafia." Fran menatap orang yang kini sedang di posses masternya tanpa ekspresi.

"Tapi bukannya master berurusan dengan Vongola Famiglia? Sampai-sampai menyuruhku masuk ke Varia Famiglia setelah Mist guardian mereka meninggal."

JLEB!

Sebuah trisula langsung menghujam topi itu dari dekat. "Itai yo, master,"keluh Fran.

"Kufufu, mungkin ini sudah waktunya aku pergi. Mereka begitu ribut karena aku tidak bangun-bangun,"senyumnya lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Master, apa urusan dengan Cloud guardian Vongola Famiglia sudah selesai? Gara-gara master, aku ikut dicurigai."

JLEB!

Trisula yang baru diambil orang itu kembali menusuk topi Fran tanpa belas kasihan. Meninggalkan beberapa lubang besar di topi itu. "Kufufu, apa kau sudah bosan hidup, Fran?"tanyanya masih tetap tersenyum.

"Ah, sepertinya aku tadi dipanggil bos. Aku pergi dulu master!"pamit Fran sebelum tisula itu kembali melubangi topinya lagi. "Ah, ada salam dari bos. Katanya kalau bertemu dengan master lagi aku harus bilang kalau… hmm… apa ya?" Fran memukulkan tangan kananya ke tangan kirinya tanda mengerti. "Aku lupa."

JLEB!

XOX

Syntia : Ternyata aku tetap tidak bisa melanjutkan lebih dari ini.

Tsuna : Syntia-san sepertinya ini pertama kalinya kau memunculkan Mukuro

Syntia : Hah? Benarkah? Tapi ini kan fanfic Varia jadi kalau Muku-sama muncul terus kan masalah. Untuk mempersingkat waktu….

All : PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
